


Flynn is a nerd

by Lucifersfavouritesinner



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flynn is a nerd, Lech Wałęsa is metioned, Sexual Tension, and Lucy loves it, i mean i tried, i think, my history teacher would be so proud, time team goes to Poland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersfavouritesinner/pseuds/Lucifersfavouritesinner
Summary: Lucy always knew that Flynn was a history nerd. But just recently she started to notice how much does he really knows. It all started from Salem, when he talked about witch hunt. She was impressed with him and found this trait quite attractive. Well, to be honest she recently found a lot of his traits attractive like his ability to always make her laugh or that he always was there for here or that tongue thing that makes Lucy want to check what else his tongue can do…





	Flynn is a nerd

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanficion ever written and English is my second language so sorry for any mistakes. I tried. Feel free to let me know if I made any errors in the text. Comments and kudos are highly appriciated.

Lucy always knew that Flynn was a history nerd. But just recently she started to notice how much does he really knows. It all started from Salem, when he talked about witch hunt. She was impressed with him and found this trait quite attractive. Well, to be honest she recently found a lot of his traits attractive like his ability to always make her laugh or that he always was there for here or that tongue thing that makes Lucy want to check what else his tongue can do…

Before she went to his room with Vodka in her hands, she never really paid attention to any details regarding interior of his room. But when she was sitting in his bed with half empty glass, casually talking to him she noticed all the little things that she didn’t noticed before. She was also able to spot some well-known history books, some that she has heard of and many that she didn’t know about. Many of them were in languages that she didn’t know. She was impressed again.

One day she woke up really early in the morning and she noticed that he wasn’t in the bed that they shared. He offered his bed for her after the trip to save Robert Johnson, because he couldn’t stand the fact that she had to sleep on that utterly uncomfortable couch. And of course she didn’t agree to his proposal, she didn’t want to steal his bed. He was too tall to sleep on the cot and Lucy couldn’t even imagine how unpleasant would have to be a night on the couch for him, when it was so unpleasant for her and she is small compared to his 6”4 Croatian ass. So they have decided to share the bed. Platonically of course. Anyway, when she has noticed that Flynn was gone she decided to look for him. She found him in the kitchen. He was sitting in front of the laptop. Lucy walked behind him and peeked on his screen. Apparently he was reading about Polish legislative election of 1989.

\- Why are you reading about Polish election ? – she asked. Garcia jumped and glanced at her. He looked like a child cough stealing candies form the jar.

-Well – he responded after a while – I couldn’t sleep so I figured I do some research to see where Rittenhouse could stroke next. I went here to not to disturb you. I checked some things on Wikipedia and I suppose I got lost in all this knowledge, because I clearly remember starting on 2am with the intention on checking some things about Spring of Nations – the thought of Garcia Flynn ex-NSA asset and dangerous killer getting lost in Wikipedia vortex in addition to the ridiculous expression on his face, made Lucy laugh so much she had to keep her hands on her mouth to keep quiet, but she just couldn’t do it. Flynn observed her reaction. The way her whole face lit up, her eyes started shining more than usual and he couldn’t help himself but to smile. It was one of his special heart-melting smiles reserved just for Lucy.

-Okay, I get it – he giggled - What do you say about breakfast as a method of bribery for you to forget about this incident or at least to keep your mouth shut in for of the team ?

\- I am offended that you would assume that I am that cheap – Lucy teased wiping the tears of joy for her eyes.

\- Oh, expensive aren’t you – Garcia joked and got closer to her face, that she could see subtle stubble on his chin – and if I would make you your favorite meal and served it to you in bed? – Lucy’s cheeks became a little pink because of the way he accented the last part of the question. She noded slightly.

\- I will be waiting at you in bed – she said as she turn around to go to their room and to hide –now- red cheeks. Flynn smirked to himself and get up to make some breakfast. When he came back to their room Lucy was sleeping as if nothing had happened. He didn’t have the heart to wake her up so instead he laid the tray with food on the makeshift coffee table and slipped himself to bed. Soon enough they were both sleeping cuddled to each other platonically of course.

They were woke up by the alarm. The mothership jumped. Lucy and Flynn joined the team in the common room.

– Poland, Lipno 10 May 1961 – Rufus exclaimed.

– What the hell happened in Poland in 1961? – asked Wyatt. Lucy stared at him blankly. She had literally never heard of anything important happening in Lipno in 1961. Then she heard Garcia laughing like he just heard the funniest joke of his entire existence. The whole team was staring at him. They never seen ‘this’ before.

– Is he laughing ? Actually laughing ? Like a human person ? – Rufus questioned. Jiya looked at him shocked and a bit amused by the behavior of Flynn. Unlike Wyatt who demanded explanation;

– What so funny about this Flynn ?- Garcia glanced at Lucy with extreme joy in his eyes and answered:

– Well, In 1961 in Lipno Lech Wałęsa Polish politician and labor activist finished school. Guessing by your puzzled looks you have no idea who Lech Wałęsa is and why he is so important to the history – stated Flynn - he co-founded and headed Solidarność, the Soviet bloc's first independent trade union and thanks to him and 1989 Round Table Agreement there was Revolutions of 1989 sometimes called the Autumn of Nations – after finishing talking Flynn  done his usual tongue thing. Everybody apart from Lucy looked at him like he just said to them that Wałęsa was the first man to fight the hydra. Whereas Lucy though she will die on the spot because of the way her knees become weak at the end of Garcia statement. Damn him and his extensive history knowledge and his damn tongue that seems to never stay where he supposed to be, but that could be used in some good ways… Lucy coughed because her throat became really dry all of a sudden.

– What is this Autumn of Nations you are speaking of ?- Agent Christopher asked. –It’s a part of a revolutionary wave in the late 1980s and early 1990s that resulted in the end of communist rule in Central and Eastern Europe and beyond – explained Flynn. -

The events of the full-blown revolution began in Poland in 1989 and continued in Hungary, East Germany, Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia and Romania. One feature common to most of these developments was the extensive use of campaigns of civil resistance, demonstrating popular opposition to the continuation of one-party rule and contributing to the pressure for change – said Lucy.

– One of main goals were civil liberty, free and fair elections, right to recall of elected officials, political freedoms and labor rights. Things that Rittenhouse isn’t the biggest fan – added Garcia.

– So Poland 1961 it is – stated Rufus. All of them got into the Lifeboat and went to the past.

The whole team managed to steal clothes and now they were heading to vocational school were young Lech Wałęsa was a student. They divided in two groups. Wyatt and Rufus went to scope parameter and Garcia went with Lucy to school to check if the sleeper was inside. Lucy was looking around when Flynn was asking questions to a teacher. He was the only one form the team who spoke Polish. After questioning they went around the school, but they didn’t find anything out of ordinary so they came back to Rufus and Wyatt hoping they discovered something. When they were talking some drunk man started to speak to them.

\- Pierdoleni Amerykańce - ( Fucking Americans) man started. Flynn was staring at him like he was ready to murder him right there where he was standing

\- Przyjeżdżacie jakby Polska była waszą własnością i przywozicie to – (You are coming to Poland like you owned the place and you are bringing it) -man poited a finger on Rufus.

–What is he saying ?- Rufus asked not entirely sure if he wants to know the answer.

– Sugeruje, żeby Pan sobie poszedł zanim Pan pożałuje, że zaczął tą rozmowe – (I suggest that you leave Mister, before you regret that you stared this conversation) fumed Flynn, his eyes flicked with anger his voice was so low it almost sounded like a growl.

\- Flynn what is happening? –Lucy asked and put her arm on his shoulder to stop him from killing this man on the spot.

– To jest mój kraj i chuja mi Pan może zrobić – (This is my country and you Mister can do shit to me) responded drunk fellow, clearly alcohol disrupted his senses, because nobody right on their mind would said this to angry ex-military asset - więc weź tą swoją dziwkę i spierdalaj – ( so take your whore and get the fuck out) -  with this words Garcia Flynn punched the man with full force causing him to fall with blood dripping from his nose. Everybody looked at Garcia with question in eyes.

– You really don’t want to know what he was saying – he stated.

– I think we do, you just punched him in the face – Lucy demanded.

– Well he said that Rufus was “it”, he also said that we have to fuck off and that you are a… - he made a pause then looking with contempt on the man still laying on the ground- streetworker, but he used stronger word.

– I think… that in that case it’s justified –Rufus exclaimed after a while of awkward silence and Wyatt nodded slightly.

– Okay let’s move on with a mission – said Lucy. They managed to finish the mission without any other obstacles on their way.

When they came back Wyatt went straight to Jessica, because it was their ‘date night’. After Rufus changed his clothes he and Jiya put some Netflix on and started watching one of theirs favorite tv series “Lucifer” saying that “Fox made huge mistake, but it’s okay, cause Netflix is better and doesn’t support Cheeto Voldemort”. In the meantime Lucy went to bathroom and Flynn to their room to change. Next both of them went to the kitchen. Garcia wanted to start dinner, but Lucy stopped him by putting her hand on his. She looked firmly at his bruised hand.

– You know you can’t just go around punching people that saying dumb things – she remarked – you would be punched really often if that kind of action was legal – Flynn smirked while Lucy went to the freezer to get some ice for his hand. She put some ice cubes into the towel and then she took Garcia’s hand and placed ice on it. He made a tiny groan of pleasure. Lucy suddenly become extremely aware of the small space between them. She could smell his cologne that scent felt like home. They looked each other in the eyes with trust, devotion and something that Lucy couldn’t really put a finger on.

– Well, good thing I can defend myself – Flynn responded with a smile on his lips. Lucy put down the towel with ice and checked his hand for more injuries, when she touched one spot he hissed quietly.

– I didn’t touched you that hard, what are you twelve ? – Lucy asked amused.

– Yes on scale from one to ten – he smirked.

– Oh my God. I can’t believe you just made that joke. You’re like a homicidal baby trash weasel. – she laughed.

– And I am proud of that title. And now If you- tiny beautiful impressive historian – let me I’m gonna do the dinner – Lucy blushed deeply at his remark.

– Did you just called me tiny, beautiful and impressive all in the same statement ? – Garcia moved closer to her.

\- I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true – he grinned.

Meanwhile Jiya and Rufus stopped watching the TV and focused on the couple in the kitchen.

– Are they flirting with each other ?- Rufus whispered.

– I don’t think that they are aware of that, but that seems about right – Jiya replied and both of them returned their attention to the screen, because Lucy finally closed the gap between her and Flynn and they started to making out.

–Finally – thought Jiya.


End file.
